nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of EarthBound enemies
BTW, when you continue with this page, I feel the need to mention... Can we give the New Age Retro Hippie his own page? He is rather infamous among EarthBound fans. - BattleFranky202 05:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Agreed - It'd be a crime for the classic enemy to not have his own page on the Nintendo Wikia. By the way - what does FTY stand for? ::"FTY"? Well, I actually have an idea I may have not mentioned. This is a plain list of stats and stuff, and does not provide background. Every enemy will have a page detailing it. That's why some link to EarthBound enemies in Onett (snakes and unimportant enemies) but the Pogo Punk, for example, links to the Sharks, the same way the Insane Cultist will link to Happy Happyism. Sure, the New Age Retro Hippie will have its own article, the same way Starmen do, and probably more recurring enemies. Don't worry about that. ~Shiny Umbreon 14:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for the plan change, but forget what I said about EarthBound enemies in Onett. I'll instead make pages about snakes and crows separately (in the entire series). This is just to make it more clear. This way I can have all the hippies in the series in one article. ;D Well, an example of what I plan to do: Dog (Mother). ~Shiny Umbreon 15:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's a really good idea! I really like the page you've already created for the dogs of the Mother series. :::Sorry about the "FTY" thing, I meant "BTW"... - BattleFranky202 20:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::I had a feeling! ?? The page says it's about 35kbs long, and that it may be best to cut the page, but obviously it won't look good if it's divided. But it does contain tons of images and still needs finishing. There's no problem with it then, right? o.O ~Shiny Umbreon 03:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :No don't worry about that - unless the computer someone is using is extremely ancient and has some of the worst bandwidth - it shouldn't be a problem. The Super Smash Bros. Brawl page is about 3 times that size! ::Thanks then. I was worrying it would be too heavy. ~Shiny Umbreon 03:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Opinion? When I made the Dog (Mother) article and those similar, I thought they would explain the backstories of the enemies from this article, in the case of bosses or curious enemies anyway. I am willing to erase all the unnecessary links (and maybe, too, from List of Mother 3 enemies) for common story-less enemies, but, before I scrap things like the regular dogs or most of the things from Bird (Mother) (it's basically useless), I want to hear opinions. It's a lot of work to make what I planned, and I think it's not worth, but how do the rest think it should be done? I vote for having articles only for characters, bosses and story-related things like the ghosts in Mother 3 and other important things (of course the New Age Retro Hippie is getting his article anyway). Anyway, I'm waiting to hear opinions. ~Shiny Umbreon 04:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :You're pretty much the one in charge of all the Mother articles, so do whatever you feel is right. If you decide to get rid of some of the content you created: don't sweat it, since all Wikias keep a history of everything, and you can easily go back and repost it without any problems by going to history if you feel that it should return.